


Light beyond the Midnight

by Nicktheseer



Series: Dark Matt surfaces [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Death, Fingerfucking, Hate, Hunter Matt Donovan, Hurt Matt Donovan, Love, Magical Matt Donovan, Medium Matt Donovan, Multi, Pain, Possessed Matt Donovan, Psychic Matt Donovan, Romance, Sex, Spark Matt Donovan, True Alpha Tyler, Witch Matt Donovan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicktheseer/pseuds/Nicktheseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is beginning to understand that the supernatural world that he lives in is more dangerous than it lets on. His powers are now going to grow out of his control, looking for some type of guidance knowing good and well that he doesn't want to be a bother to Jeremy. He goes to the one person who might understand how to figure all this out. Even if that person is another stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light beyond the Midnight

Matt's Pov................

It's has been a month and a few weeks since Katherine and Nadia had died. And the pain of it all, still hurts. I can't believe that Nadia was gone. I mean I know the girl was just like her mom, a total psycho vampire. But at least she had some type of humanity. All she ever wanted was to meet and get to know her mother. But the second she got. Her death came soon after. Leaving me nowhere to deal with myself. Another person leaving me behind. But, I still kept up my front. Leaving no cracks in the wall for no one to see. So I right now, I'm fixing Damon and Tyler a drink listening to their problems. All centered around the same thing over and over. Caroline and Elena. Both girls that we've dated. Both turned into vampires. Both decided to leave us for reasons that we could hardly figure out or understand why.

That's when I came back from my thoughts and saw none other than Liv slam a twenty on the table ordering a bottle of gin. For what reason I still don't know. She said she had problems. But before anyone else could get a word in, Damon told the girl to come take a seat with that little cynical grin that he had on his face. My guess was that the idiot was feeling nosey. And got quickly shut down then ran out the door, that was until Jeremy had walked in. Stopping the younger gilbert, Liv pulled him to a table. Then just like that my curiousity was peaked. With Damon's earlier comment on how the younger gilbert was maybe cheating on Bonnie.

Thinking nothing of it, and knowing good and well that the younger Gilbert had learned his lesson the first time. But still your curosity was peaked, and you asked Tyler to see what they were talking about. Giving you one of his trademark grins he complied and tried his to focus in on his conversation. But what shocks you was the answer he gave you. "I can't hear anything. Matt, I can't hear anything they are saying?" You could te already that Tyler was about to lose it. A faint glimmer of yellow showed in his eyes. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

Seeing Damon just grin like some maniacal lunatic was really putting you into a bad mood already. And just to make things even worse, you suddenly out of nowhere get hit with a migraine the size of Texas. Refusing to cry out in pain a public place. You then tried to bit your lip to hold it back. But something quickly drew you out of your own thoughts.

You look up and saw that Tyler was not sitting across from you anymore, but placing a firm grip on Liv's hand, and what took you even more surprised was that he tried to defend Jeremy. But as soon as he got the threat out, Liv threw him teleckineticly across the room. Walking out with a glare on her face.

Moving quickly, you then helped him up from the floor. Tyler dusting himself off, and through the admist of this Damon was gone along with the younger Gilbert. Soon enough your vision was becoming more blurry by the second. The pain from the intense migraine that you had suddenly struck back with such a force that you couldn't fight or hold it back any longer.

You soon gave out a loud wail, tears coming to your eyes. And just like that you were quivering on the floor clutching your head while you fell into fetal position. In few moments the darkness that surrounded your line of vision was growing larger in size. Letting the cold embrace it had wash a over you. And just like that you were out like a light.


End file.
